Family Matters
by Tona
Summary: Kevin and Lucy explore the possibility of another Collins family member while Chris finds romance. New interns start at GH who have some secrets of their own to hide.


*~*Chapter One*~*  
  
Kevin stood on the balcony of the lighthouse, staring out over the tranquil water of the lake. He needed the peace of the view, needed the silence to quiet the chaos in his heart and in his head. Losing Eve had been more difficult on him than he had let anyone know. He would never again have the true friendship he had found with her, never hear the music in her laugh, or see the stars sparkle in her eyes as she smiled. He would miss all those things terribly, and he knew that only time could heal that kind of wound.  
  
Still, in this moment, the pain to his soul was palpable, so much so that he felt himself wanting to fall to pieces at every turn. But he remained strong, kept his head held high and tried to move on with his life as he knew Eve would have wanted him to do. Besides, he had other responsibilities now. He had to be strong for Lucy, for Christina, for Serena, for Scott, for Livvie, and for Ian. He had to help them all deal with their grief and put his aside until his work with Eve's loved ones was completed.  
  
Kevin was so deeply involved in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Lucy making her way out onto the balcony behind him. She slowly approached him and touched his arm, "Doc?"  
  
He turned and met her eyes, "How's Ian?"  
  
"About like you'd expect. I think it finally hit him that she really is gone. He's been strong up until now, but I think that strength finally gave out on him," Lucy frowned as she touched his cheek, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine," He replied softly before looking back out over the lake, "I was just out here enjoying the peace of the view."  
  
She too looked out over the water and sighed, "When are you going to really let me in?"  
  
"Lucy, right now, I feel like Eve would want me to help Ian and to help the girls. There will plenty of time for me to grieve later."  
  
"Oh Doc," Lucy touched his cheek to direct his eyes back to hers, "There has to be time to focus on yourself if even for a little while."  
  
"That's never exactly been my strong suit."  
  
"I know," She nodded, "But I'm here, and I'm willing to help."  
  
"I know you are," He replied as he took her in his arms and hugged her to him, "I'm so thankful for that."  
  
"Doc, there has to be some way for us to help you."  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"I'm not sure either, but we'll look into it. We'll do this together, and I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
Kevin gave her a thankful smile before he hugged her to him once again, thanking the universe that they had found their ways back to one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris sat in the on-call room, sorting through several stacks of papers. Karen stepped into the room and watched him as he diligently went about his work.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly as she took a seat at the table beside him.  
  
"I'm sorting papers from Eve's office. We're about to get new interns, and somebody has to be prepared."  
  
Karen glanced over the large stack of folders in front of him, "Would you like some help?"  
  
He looked to the papers then cast Karen a small smile, "Sure, why not?"  
  
She smiled at him before taking a handful of folders and helping Chris with the remnants of Eve's work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack tossed a grease rag onto the work table while inspecting a part from a motorcycle he was repairing. While working on bikes had once given him some peace of mind, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed with the amount of work he was getting. Jamal had returned to work, but only a part time basis as he was traveling back and forth to visit Gabriella in Tennessee. Jack, in the meantime, had taken up the slack, sometimes depriving himself of time with Livvie.  
  
He sighed as he heard the door open behind him, "We're closed."  
  
"Really? Even to an old friend?"  
  
Jack recognized her voice. It was one in a million, and he would have known her in any circumstance. He looked up from his work in front of him and cast a glance in her direction, "Rianne?"  
  
A blond woman stepped closer to him, "The one and only."  
  
"Rianne," He repeated her name in a happy tone, standing up quickly and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She giggled as she held onto him, "And hello to you too, Handsome," Rianne smiled as she hugged him return, "It's been such a long time."  
  
"Yes it has," He spoke as he held her at arm's length and got a good look at her, "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm living in Port Charles now," Rianne smiled, "And finding you was easy. All I had to do was ask around."  
  
"You're here? To stay?" He asked as a smile formed upon his features.  
  
"For the long haul," She replied as he hugged her tightly in his arms once more.  
  
"It's good to have you around again," Jack smiled.  
  
"It's good to be around again, Jack," Rianne smiled as she hugged him in return.  
  
"Jack, I…whoa," Livvie stopped in her tracks, "What's going on here?"  
  
Jack stepped back from Rianne, "Livvie, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Livvie Locke, this is Rianne Chase."  
  
"That's my maiden name," Rianne smiled, "Try Masters on for size."  
  
"Maiden name? You got married?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes, I did, and I got divorced too," She smiled as she looked to Livvie, "You must be the lucky lady in Jack's life. It's nice to meet you," Rianne shook Livvie's hand.  
  
"Likewise," Livvie looked to Jack, "You didn't tell me you had a friend coming to town."  
  
"I had no idea Rianne was going to show up," Jack smiled, "We grew up together in about a dozen foster homes."  
  
"Jack here was always like my protective brother," Rianne smiled, "When he wasn't getting me into trouble."  
  
"Hey, you got into trouble all on your own," He replied with a grin, "Where are you staying?"  
  
"I've got an apartment near GH," She replied, "Have you guys had dinner yet?"  
  
"No," Livvie smiled, "Would you like to go out with us? It would give you two a chance to catch up, and it will give us a chance to get to know one another."  
  
"Sounds great," Rianne smiled.  
  
"Let me just get cleaned up, and we'll go," Jack smiled as he stepped to the back of the shop.  
  
Rianne looked to Livvie, "I'm glad Jack has someone. I was always afraid he would end up alone."  
  
"Why?" Livvie asked.  
  
"He always had a habit of keeping the better part of himself hidden away," Rianne answered, "He just didn't let anyone in until he felt he could trust them. He was always afraid of being hurt."  
  
"Jack's such a great guy. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. I would never willingly do anything to hurt him."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," Rianne smiled.  
  
"You girls ready to go?" Jack asked as he came out of the back, "Let's go get something good to eat."  
  
"Lead the way," Rianne stepped out of the bike shop with Livvie and Jack as they all looked forward to catching up with one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kevin opened the door and quickly moved out of the way as Victor charged inside, "Well come right on in there, Victor."  
  
"Monk, come here. You have to see this," Victor spoke as he placed a notebook upon the table, "This is important."  
  
"What is it?" Kevin asked as he moved to the table and glanced at the notebook as Victor flipped pages.  
  
"When Lucy began digging in her family history last summer, I decided to do a little investigating of my own. And then I put out some inquiries about ancestors and so forth. I wanted stories from anyone who had met any of our family during their lifetimes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I found someone who knew Ryan. They said that he was the nicest person they'd ever met."  
  
"This person can't possibly be talking about Ryan," Kevin concluded as he walked away from the table.  
  
"Monk, this woman said that they knew him as well as his girlfriend."  
  
"And the girlfriend? Is she alive? Can we contact her?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid she's long since passed away," Victor sighed, "But not by Ryan's doing. She lived for many years after Ryan had left her."  
  
"And you believe this person when they talk about Ryan?"  
  
"I do because she included what happened when Ryan left. He left this woman for dead. It's amazing she survived the attack. However, there's something else she said that caught my attention."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"The woman he left was pregnant, Monk. Ryan has a child."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris entered the Recovery Room and spotted his brother across the room along with Livvie and another young woman. He sighed as he stepped across the room, being invited to their table with a wave of Jack's hand.  
  
"Hey Chris, why don't you sit down here and join us?" Jack asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you can hear all about how horrible Jack was when he was a teenager," Livvie grinned as she looked to the other young woman.  
  
Chris smiled, "I think I could get interested in something like that."  
  
"Chris, this is Rianne Masters," Jack introduced him, "Rianne, this is my big brother, Chris."  
  
"Chris?" Rianne questioned as she looked to the man who took a seat beside her, "Jack, you said he was a troll. I've got news for you. He's no where near being a troll. Quite the opposite in fact."  
  
Chris smiled at her obvious approval, "Obviously a woman with taste."  
  
"Oh god," Jack groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Please spare me. I don't want to gag here while I'm trying to eat."  
  
Rianne smiled as she looked back to Jack, "You know, I'm curious. You always said that he abandoned you. Why are you all buddy buddy with him now?"  
  
"It didn't happen over night," Chris informed her, "It took us a while."  
  
"I thought Chris had abandoned me, but he had really left me with social services to protect me from our father," Jack explained.  
  
"Oh," Rianne looked to Chris, "So you got the nobility in the Ramsey family?"  
  
"Not hardly," Jack snorted.  
  
"Hey little brother," Chris began, "I seem to recall a time when you were only out to get your revenge on me."  
  
"Yeah, but does that one event nullify everything else that I've done?"  
  
"Okay, so you get points," Chris shrugged before ordering a martini, "How did you and my brother meet?" He asked, directing his attention to Rianne.  
  
"Jack and I ended up in the same foster home, and we were lucky enough to have some of the same interests. He became the big brother I'd never had."  
  
Jack smiled, "I always looked out for her. She could get into more trouble…"  
  
"Excuse me, Ramsey, but you're no boy scout yourself. You had a talent for getting into trouble as well, usually dragging me along right behind you," She corrected him.  
  
Chris smiled, "Sounds like she has your number, Jack."  
  
Jack frowned, "Well, things change."  
  
"Not that much," Rianne met Jack's eyes, "I hear you've been in some trouble since we last met up."  
  
"And who did you hear that from?"  
  
"Pat," She smiled, "He was more than happy to tell me that your probation officer almost had a fit when you didn't check in for a while."  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm done with my probation, and I'm a reformed man."  
  
Rianne's eyes widened, "And just when did hell freeze over?"  
  
"Hell didn't have to freeze over," Jack pointed out as he placed his arm around Livvie, "All it took was the love of a good woman."  
  
Livvie smiled at Jack, "You've always been good. You just needed a reason to stay that way."  
  
"I think I'm going to puke now," Chris groaned before sipping his martini.  
  
Livvie kissed Jack while Rianne looked to Chris, "I think I'm going to join you."  
  
"How about we go get refills here while they make the entire room nauseous?" Chris offered as he and Rianne stood and left the table.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alison walked into the Barrington mansion, taking her time as she slipped out of her shoes. She picked up the heels and draped them over her fingers. She made her way into the front room and picked up a stack of mail.  
  
"Alison, I'm so glad you're here."  
  
Alison closed her eyes as she inwardly groaned. She sighed before she turned to face her grandmother, "Nana, I just got in, and I'm ready to go to bed."  
  
"You shouldn't rush off. We have guests."  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to greet someone, Nana."  
  
"Not even for your favorite cousin?"  
  
Alison's eyes quickly leapt up as she heard the deep male voice from across the room. She watched her cousin approach her as she smiled, "Phil?"  
  
"Who gave you permission to grow up?" Phillip Barrington asked as he crossed the room to her.  
  
The two family members hugged one another with smiles before Alison spoke again, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going to be living in Port Charles," Phil informed her, "I thought a change of venue might do me good, and I'm always willing to come and see my favorite little pixy."  
  
"Phil," She chuckled softly, "No one has called me that in such a long time."  
  
"Now that I'm back in town, you'll be hearing it often," He smiled, "You have to tell me about your life, Alison. I'm very interested in catching up with you."  
  
"How about we do that over a hot chocolate?" Alison linked her arm with her cousin's and made her way into the kitchen with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rianne ordered a gin and tonic and leaned onto the counter, "So you and Jack really started talking about Christmas, huh? That's kind of nice."  
  
"Considering around the Ramsey household Christmas was just another day, yeah I'd say it was a start," Chris nodded as he plucked the olives from his drink.  
  
"So you two get along now?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means he still doesn't trust me, but I'm growing on him," He replied, "What about you? Any siblings to speak of?"  
  
"I'm an only child. The only brother I ever had was Jack when we were in foster care. I never really got close to anyone else."  
  
"I don't get close to anyone. It's the smart thing to do."  
  
"Saves you from heartbreak, from disappointment."  
  
"From being lied to, from being left behind."  
  
"From being used and abused, from giving and never receiving."  
  
Chris looked to Rianne and cut a smile, "Sounds like we have something in common."  
  
"Yes it does," She agreed as she raised her glass, "Here's to never letting anyone get too close."  
  
"Here here," He smiled as he raised his glass to hers. After they took a drink from their glasses, he looked to her with a slight smile, "Care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," Rianne smiled as she stood and followed Chris to the dance floor. She placed her arms around him as he took her in a dancer's embrace. She smiled as she met his eyes, "You're very good on your feet."  
  
Chris grinned with characteristic modesty, "I like flattery. Please feel free to continue."  
  
She chuckled softly as she followed him across the dance floor, relaxing into his arms and the gentle rhythm of the music.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karen tucked a soft blanket around Danny as he slept peacefully. She smiled before she looked back to Ian on the sofa, "Ian, Danny's sleeping peacefully now. He has a new diaper and should be set for a while." She paused as he showed no reaction to her, "Ian, did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you," He said blandly, "Thank you, Karen."  
  
"You're welcome, Ian," She said softly, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Ian shook his head as he held onto the picture in his hands, "No, there's nothing you can do for me. There's nothing anyone can do."  
  
Karen sighed before she made her way towards the door, "If you need anything, all you have to do is call."  
  
Ian made a grunting sound of understanding before Karen turned and left the apartment. She secured the door behind her before she began down the hall. She began digging in her purse for her keys when she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm very sorry."  
  
"Pardon me, I wasn't paying attention…" Karen stopped in the middle of her sentence as she maid eye contact with the person in front of her, "Jake?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryan had a child?" Lucy questioned as she wrapped her arms around herself. She sat down on the sofa and looked to her hands, "I can't imagine what a child of his might have grown up to be."  
  
"I know," Kevin nodded, "I'm having a hard time dealing with this one."  
  
"Does Victor have any idea where the child is? Or even if it was a boy or a girl?"  
  
"He doesn't know anything other than a woman who once knew of Ryan and his girlfriend. He's going to do more research, but so far nothing has come up."  
  
"Oh Doc," Lucy spoke as she neared him, "Are you going to help him with his research?"  
  
"I have to," He turned to face his wife, "I have to find out what has happened to my brother's child. I can't explain it, Lucy. I just know that somehow I was meant to help find this kid."  
  
"I'll help you, Doc. We'll find him or her. We will."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this, Luc," He sighed, "I've got a really bad feeling about this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think that's kind of weird?" Jack asked as he eyed his brother dancing with Rianne on the dance floor.  
  
"What's weird about it?" Livvie asked with a smile as she watched Rianne and Chris holding onto one another, "I think they're both having a good time. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it just irritates me."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous? Rianne is like my little sister."  
  
"Ahh, so that's your problem," Livvie smiled, "Your little sister with your big brother. I could see how that could be difficult."  
  
"Livvie, it's not like that."  
  
"Yes it is," She put her hand upon his arm, "You feel like you still need to protect Rianne. I don't think she needs protecting from Chris."  
  
"You of all people should know what Chris is capable of."  
  
"I do, but he's changed since Christmas, Jack, and even more so since Eve's death. I don't think he's going to hurt her. Besides, they're just dancing."  
  
Jack frowned slightly, "I know, but with Chris, nothing is ever as it seems."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're a pretty good dancer," Chris whispered in Rianne's ear.  
  
Rianne smiled as she pressed her body closer to his, "I think I just have a very good partner."  
  
"You never stop trying to flatter me, do you?" He asked as they made eye contact.  
  
"It's not flattery if it is the truth. So I don't think the F-word enters into it."  
  
Chris smiled as he led her across the dance floor, "I think this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," Rianne smiled, "Besides, one can never have too many friends. They aren't nearly as complicated as any other relationship."  
  
"I agree," He nodded, "No strings."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," She gave him a slight grin, "And it still leaves the door open for all kinds of adventures to be explored."  
  
He met her eyes with perfect understanding of her innuendo, "Indeed it does."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alison placed her empty mug upon the bar and glanced to Phillip, "So why are you really in Port Charles?"  
  
"I've come to start over. After the divorce, I need a fresh start," Phillip replied as he looked to the dark liquid within his mug, "I'll have to go back to living life as an intern in order to get my license, but it's worth it."  
  
"Intern? Why? You've been a doctor in London for years. Why should you have to start all over again?" She complained.  
  
"If I go through my internship here, demonstrate that I have the ability that I say I have, I can have my license without any further ado," He replied, "It's not so bad really."  
  
"Not so bad? Do you know what interns go through here? It's nothing short of hell."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I did some time as a candy striper," She frowned, "I learned a few things while I was there."  
  
"You? Volunteering?"  
  
"I know, I know," She laughed softly, "A lot's changed since the last time I saw you, Phil. We need to catch up on a lot."  
  
"Yes we do," He looked to his watch, "And I should be turning in if I want to be alert tomorrow. We'll have to have lunch or something."  
  
"I'd love to," Alison smiled, "It's good seeing you again, Phil."  
  
"Good night, Alison," Phillip kissed her cheek before retiring for the evening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Karen searched the eyes of the man in front of her. She placed her hand upon his arm and met his eyes, "Jake?"  
  
"Oh," The young man paused, "You must have known Jake. Jake was my cousin," He extended his hand to her, "I'm Brett. Brett Marshak."  
  
"Brett Marshak," She repeated the name, "You look just like Jake."  
  
"So I've been told my entire life," He smiled, "You knew him, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, we interned together at GH," She sighed, "I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm Karen Wexler."  
  
"Karen," He nodded, "I heard Jake mention your name," He flashed her a smile, "You're a doctor at GH?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm going to be a new intern starting tomorrow," He replied, "I hope since you knew Jake and apparently liked him, you'll take it easy on me."  
  
Karen couldn't help but smile, "How about I say that I'll be as fair to you as to any intern?"  
  
"Somehow that doesn't sound exactly promising," He laughed softly, "I need to be getting to my apartment before my girlfriend throws a fit," He met her eyes, "It was very nice to meet you, Dr. Wexler."  
  
"You too," Karen said softly as she watched him continue down the hallway. For a moment, all the memories of time she spent with Jake flooded back to her and made her smile. Maybe the new class of interns wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Livvie yawned and stretched, "Jack, let's go home. It's getting late."  
  
"Yes it is," Jack agreed as he looked over to Chris and Rianne, still gracing the dance floor, "Hey Rianne, want a ride home? Livvie and I are headed out."  
  
Rianne looked to Chris and said with a smile, "I'm sure I can find my way home all by myself, Jack."  
  
"I'm sure you can find your way to anywhere you want to be," Chris added as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"You're very perceptive," She smiled.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, call me if you need anything. My number's listed."  
  
"Whatever," Rianne replied, holding onto Chris as they continued to dance.  
  
After Jack and Livvie left the restaurant, Rianne met Chris' eyes once more, "I thought they would never leave."  
  
"I did have the distinct impression you wanted to get rid of them," He noted with a slight smile.  
  
"Do you blame me?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," He said with a light smile before he touched her cheek, "Would you be upset if I just went ahead and kissed you?"  
  
"I'd be terribly disappointed if you didn't," She sighed softly as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
The kiss was soft and decidedly innocent. As they parted, they met one another's eyes. A moment of silence passed between them before their lips met again, innocence now a distant memory. The kiss was intense, heated, full of passion and hunger. After a moment, they parted once more.  
  
Chris eased his fingers through her hair and smiled breathlessly, "Perhaps this isn't the best place for this."  
  
"I agree," She said before pressing her lips once more, "Let's go to your place."  
  
"I like a woman that gets right to the point."  
  
Rianne grinned as she tugged on his tie, "Then you're going to love me."  
  
Chris had a wicked smile upon his lips as he tossed a few bills onto their table and followed Rianne out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Christina's sleeping," Kevin spoke as he entered the bedroom, "She listened to one story tonight and was out like a light."  
  
"She's really warming to you," Lucy smiled from the bed as she watched him discard his robe and climb in bed beside her, "You're a wonderful father."  
  
"I want to be. Christina deserves that," He paused as Lucy snuggled in close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "I want to be the father to Christina that I never got to be for Livvie."  
  
"I think Livvie's getting the best father she could ever have in you now. You've been so good with her, helping her, supporting her. That's what every child needs in a father."  
  
Kevin silently agreed, "I just wonder what kind of life Ryan's child has had."  
  
"You're really worried about this, aren't you?" She asked as she raised her head to look at him.  
  
"I'm just curious about what kind of life any child of Ryan's could have had. I want to help put together some pieces of the puzzle for him or her wherever they might be."  
  
"You're a good uncle, Doc," Lucy kissed him gently, "Just like you're a great father."  
  
Kevin kissed his wife softly and snuggled into the bed beside her. He held onto her as he thought of what kind of father Ryan would have been and if any child could have survived such a childhood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris barely got the door unlocked as he was concentrating the vast majority of his attention to kissing Rianne. He held her within his arms and slipped into the apartment before kicking the door closed behind them. As they made their way across the room, his jacket and tie were discarded while her jacket joined his somewhere upon the floor.  
  
"Rianne," Chris spoke in between heated kisses, "Maybe we should slow down. It's kind of been a while for me."  
  
"It has for me too," Rianne replied as she pulled him close and unsnapped buttons of his shirt, "And from what I can recall, it's taking you much too long to get out of these clothes," She smiled before capturing his lips once again.  
  
Chris smiled as Rianne pulled him towards her eventually finding their way to the bedroom to end their night together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
